The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry 7
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #7 6 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago February 27th - March 3rd, 1895 The Society of Arcane Sciences, London Prendick contacted me via letter (wish he was more covert!) to tell me that he has finally finished translating the notes. He tells me that the key word was “Louis”. I could see in his handwriting he seems to be nervous. I will visit him tomorrow, I cannot wait! I finally met Prendick at his office. His hands were shaking. He told me that he found what Jekyll was working on, but had burned the translation in horror. Insolent fool! I berated him for his selfishness, but he simply sat in his chair silently. It matters not. I’d taken back Jekyll’s original notes before Prendick burned them, and intend to translate them myself, now I know the key word. Confound it! Prendick lied to me! The key word was false. I ran straight to his office, but found from his secretary that he had taken a leave of absence. She refused to give his address. Annoying cow. So now the notes are now worthless again! I’ve elected to give back Jekyll’s notes. It'll take months to find out what he was researching without the key word, and time is not on my side. It seems I shall have to employ the services of Marvel again. Some of the tenants have come to grow suspicious. What do they know? Jekyll visited me as well. He seemed concerned. But just as suspicious as the tenants. He has requested to show me what I’ve worked on for the month. Met with Marvel again before I show Jekyll my work. Gave him back the notes to stage another break in to Jekyll’s office. Marvel requested a hefty sum. I gave it to him without question. Jekyll seemed impressed with my work. He inquired as to how they turn visible. I told him that the effect was permanent, until the rat dies, which they will then become visible. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((I'm loving these entries you do. Very intriguing!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago (( *Perches chin on hands* Innnnnterestinnng! )) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (I'm really enjoying this, you're writing these quite well! They are always enjoyable, and are quite interesting. They also feel like a perfect rate of pace for each entry. Overall great job! Can't wait for more!) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 2 years ago (( Griffiiiiin you should know not to stage break-iiiiins )) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin chatterghosts • 2 years ago ((Kicks the floor. "I know...")) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((Louis!!! :DDDDDDDDD Even though it wasn't the actual key word which my current guesses are: green, Henry, Carew, and Harry I still loved the reference! Prendick's reaction was perfect! Not to mention his absence and Griffin's reactions of anger that he might burn the original documents! <3 Suspicious lodgers! I wonder if they do know or if our lovely narrator is becoming paranoid? Marvel!! XD I love how there's no question as to his fee! )) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy